Written in the Stars
by Liana Slane
Summary: Worried for her son, Frigga casts a spell to find Loki's soulmate. Unfortunately for Jane, the spell doesn't go as planned. She is ripped away from her life and wakes up in the body of another person, on a planet that isn't her own. Fate has a plan for bringing Loki and Jane together, but both are too stubborn to see it. (Lokane. Takes place pre-Thor films. AU)


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Marvel! This is not for profit._

**Chapter One - Rejected**

Closing the door behind her, Frigga turned the lock and pocketed the key. She approached a pile of worn books stacked on her table. The Queen had researched and strengthened her abilities, and it was time to put them to the test.

When Frigga presented herself to the public she played the demure role well, but there was more to her than that. She boasted skill as a warrior, a student of magic, a queen, and most importantly—a mother. Settling into the desk chair, she pulled one of the tomes close. The cover frayed at the edges, and the pages threatened to dissolve into dust. Gently leafing through it, she stopped at the desired spell.

Over the years, Loki had grown from a timid boy into a young man. She swelled with pride over her child, like any good mother would, but the problem of his origin persisted. The guilt ate her alive and watching Thor and his friends shun him didn't help. Her dark haired son could be charming, but he had never experienced real love. He was quiet, introspective, and interested in magic. Everything about him made him special. She needed to find his soul mate.

Meddling came with a price, but she valued her son's happiness above her own. What if he never met someone to love him for his true form? A mother's love ran deep, but he deserved more. Gliding her fingers over the text, she closed her eyes. Energy channeled through her body into the parchment—her focus and talent blending together. Power coursed through her veins, and she knew it was done. Loki would meet the woman destined to love him. She closed the book and leaned back, resting her head against the top of the seat in exhaustion.

"It's in your hands now, my son."

* * *

Jane tapped at the keys of her laptop with one finger while nibbling on a warm, cinnamon pop-tart. The digital interface in the corner of her screen read two in the morning.

She closed her computer and stood up, stretching her muscles. Time for bed. Jane wished to work through the night, but she had to be up to meet her team in less than five hours. Erik and Darcy always worried about her when she overslept. They seemed to have the idea that she worked too hard.

On the way to her room, a blinking red light on the answering machine caught her eye. After dropping the rest of her snack in the trash, she tapped the button and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge.

"Hey Jane, it's Mom. I haven't heard from you in so long, honey. I hope you're okay. You better not work through Thanksgiving next week. Bring a nice man with you this year. Call me back!"

Jane nearly threw her drink at the machine. Her mother never quit, especially when in pursuit of grandchildren.

Nothing wrong with being single. Science filled her nights, and social endeavors didn't interest her. She planned to research until she made a worthy discovery.

The solution hovered just out of reach—she felt it. Unfortunately, Jane had been working on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge project for years without results. Sometimes her faith wavered, and her colleagues seeing her as a joke only made it worse.

She prepared for bed and set her alarm for 6 AM. Slipping under the blankets, her eyes drifted closed in an attempt to clear her thoughts and sleep washed over her like a gentle wave.

* * *

_Bang. Bang. BANG!_

"A few more minutes," Jane grumbled as she tossed and turned. The incessant knocking made her groan and chuck her pillow at the door. Still half awake and unwilling to open her eyes, she shouted at the unwelcome visitor.

"I'm up, Darcy! I overslept."

"Who is Darcy? Are you well, Sigyn? Time to rise. The royal family's celebration begins tonight!"

Jane bolted upright, her eyes flying open. Stone walls and linen curtains adorned the space—nothing like her room. Her mind grappled for answers as she blinked in quick succession. What happened last night?

"I am sending Erna and Dalla in to aid you. I have errands to run with your father, but I will be back, darling."

As the woman's voice faded, the door creaked open and two girls stepped inside. They wore identical cloth dresses. She gathered the comforter tight to her body and watched them behind a furrowed brow.

"We need to prepare you, Lady Sigyn. Your mother said we have six hours until you have to leave," the short blond one explained in earnest. The redhead nodded.

She wasn't sure which disturbed her more—the strange way they called her by another name or needing six hours to get ready for a party.

"Draw her bath, Dalla. I'll fetch breakfast," Erna said. "I'll return in a minute."

Once alone, Jane slid out of bed. The chamber smelled of lavender, and the floor froze her feet as she paced. The only warmth, a slender ray of sun, peeked through the drapes and framed her skin in amber. She pushed back the barrier to reveal a balcony covered in potted plants.

A vast landscape stretched out beyond the terrace. Vivid colors melded like a fresh painting hung out to dry. The rolling hills fused into mountain ranges and planets of varying size littered the sky.

Wait…planets? Jane's hand flew to her chest and her breath turned shallow. What an incredible dream. She smiled at the alien world.

The clatter of metal drew her from her reverie. A silver tray had been set on the bedside table. She grinned at Erna and hopped back under the covers. Placing the salver on her lap, she took a sip of juice. The flavor, sweet on her tongue, hinted at unnamed fruit. She bit into a pastry, and the flaky crust melted on her palate. The food tasted so real.

"Thanks," she said as she continued to drink.

"Of course, my Lady. When you finish, your bath is waiting."

* * *

Jane grew tired of their ministrations. After the bath came the lotion and perfume, not to mention how long it took for them to brush and style her hair. She wanted to collapse from all the primping.

They placed her in front of a full-length mirror, but a blond reflection stared back. Her eyebrows shot up as she gasped. Jane reached up to touch the curls on her head, and the image copied every move. The corners of her mouth turned down, and her heart slammed against her ribcage. Who had she become? Her eyes were cornflower blue and her features sharp, but lovely.

"Do you approve, Lady Sigyn?" Dalla asked.

"Yes, thank you girls." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Just a dream. Nothing more. She massaged her temples.

At least she liked the dress. Layers of pink silk hugged her curves, and ornamented silver garnished the focal points.

Her head jerked as the door burst open. The woman from earlier entered and cooed over how beautiful her daughter looked.

"We must go or we will be late!"

Who had time to argue? She needed to think—to discover a way to stop the dream. With a quick nod, she followed as they made their way to the carriage.

When they arrived at the palace, Jane's jaw slackened. Golden floors flowed in every direction, and an intricately carved relief of armored men and women lined the walls. They sat down at a table where drinks waited for them. A portion of the room was left open for socializing and dancing. After they settled in, she started watching people. She noticed a tall, muscular blond surrounded by women. Partway through their conversation, he pointed at a man beside him with black hair. The ladies giggled. The dark haired one responded by backing further into the shadow of an adjacent pillar.

"Who's that?" she asked, staring at the mysterious man.

"Goodness, child, are you ill?" Her mother placed a hand over her forehead. "That is Prince Loki. How could you forget? He is the one all the girls are afraid to approach. They favor his friendlier, more handsome brother, Prince Thor," she said, gesturing to the blond Jane saw earlier.

"Well, I find him rather handsome." Her head tilted as Loki crossed his arms over his chest.

"Perfect! Gather your courage, daughter, because you are going to request a dance. The other women's weaknesses are our strength. Go now," she said, nudging Jane out of her chair.

Taken aback, Jane struggled to process the new information. Something about the dark prince intrigued her. She wouldn't normally ask a man to dance, because she was too reclusive. On the other hand, why not practice in a dream? With fresh resolve, she moved gracefully toward her target. His bright eyes captured hers, and her breath stalled. His gaze lit her nerve endings on fire.

"Would you…like to dance?" she stammered, fearing the worst.

His expression stayed blank until his eyes widened a fraction, but the emotion vanished as quickly as it appeared. Glancing around with a deep frown, the prince straightened his posture before looking back at her with his head held high.

"Certainly, not. Now if you'll excuse me." He gave a terse nod and left her standing alone.

"Good riddance," she mumbled.

So rude. What an ugly person on the inside, attractive or not. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to see him again since the whole affair was an adventure cooked up by her subconscious mind. Apparently said subconscious dabbled in the masochistic. Why no charming princes? Jane shrugged and retreated to her table.

Not long after, Prince Thor ditched the group of women to approach her. Jane's muscles stiffened as he strode her way, their gazes locked. She smoothed her gown and rose to greet him.

He flashed a smile.

"Good evening…"

"Sigyn," she replied. Might as well keep the cover story.

"Lady Sigyn. It is an honor to meet you. I see you were speaking to my brother."

"Oh, yes, he's _very_ pleasant."

Thor's deep laughed echoed through the hall.

"Speaking of pleasant things, would you agree go riding with us tomorrow afternoon?"

"Does he know you invited me?"

Her mother jabbed her in the ribs. She grunted.

"I mean, yes. I'd be delighted. Thank you."

"Wonderful! Until then, Lady Sigyn."

The prince excused himself and returned to his many admirers. Why did he invite her to an event after a single discussion? Perhaps Loki's loner tendencies concerned the family. It reminded her of her real mother's matchmaking attempts, which made her cringe. She couldn't even escape an unwanted date in her dream—or, more accurately, nightmare.

* * *

Home after hours of putting on airs, Jane collapsed into bed. Dreams could be so exhausting—rather ironic. At least it'd be over when she woke, and that horrid, impolite prince would be gone. Sleep claimed her as soon as she climbed beneath the sheets.

The next morning she squinted as light filled her room—the same room she'd woken up in yesterday.

"No. No, no, NO!"

Her sweaty shirt clung to her back. She pinched herself. Nothing.

"It's not a dream?" Her throat contracted.

Footsteps echoed in the hall.

"Sigyn! Get up or you will miss your ride with the Princes!"

Jane groaned and pressed a pillow over her head. The upcoming day would be long and uncomfortable, with most unpleasant company.

* * *

_A/N: Hi everyone :) Thank you for reading my first chapter! This is going to be my second multi-chapter Lokane fic. As a warning, I plan to finish All He Has Left first. It may be a while before I update this._

_For clarification, I made Jane look like Sigyn instead of herself (temporarily) for a few reasons. One is that I believe that is how the spell would work. Secondly, it will fit into a bigger over-arching plot. Also, Loki was rather rude for a reason, which will be explained. I hope that clears up any questions you might have._

_Let me know what you think!_


End file.
